A Not So Fun Camping Trip
by lilWolvie
Summary: It's spring break and mostly everyone had something to do. Logan was going camping; by himself of course, and ends up taking Kurt and Kitty. What happens when Sabertooth catches up with them? chp.5 posted! Plz review!
1. A camping we will go!

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men, never have, never will. Well in my dreams maybe! hehe! yeah i know i'm nuts!   
Authors Note: This is the second fanfic I ever wrote, but i hadn't typed it yet so it didn't get posted. Hope u likey! byee!   
Summary: It's spring break and mostly everyone had something to do. Wolverine was gonna go camping; by himself of course, but ended up taking Kitty and Kurt.  
  
  
  
A Not So Fun Camping Trip  
  
  
Finally, Spring Break and most of the students at the mansion were out with something to do. Scott and Jean were on a little trip to Boston for a week, Evan had gone to visit his parents and Rogue had gone to a museum in Massachusetts with Hank. The only ones with nowhere to go were Professor X, Logan, Ororo, Kurt and Kitty.  
  
The five of them were sitting in the rec. room, Kitty and Kurt looking terribly bored. The Professor looked at how bored they were not doing anything and then turned his gaze to Logan.  
  
"Logan, didn't you say you were going camping for a few days?"  
  
Logan looked up from reading the paper. "Yeah, I was gonna leave in a little while."  
  
"Why don't you take Kurt and Kitty along, I'm sure it would prove more exciting than sitting around here."  
  
Kurt and Kitty both perked up at hearing their names. Logan just gave the Professor a 'why me?' look, then turned to look how anxious Kurt and Kitty were to get out of the mansion. "Alright, go an' get yer things packed. And pack lite will ya?"  
  
With hearing that, they ran to their rooms to pack. The Professor smiled at Logan as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Who knows Logan, perhaps you'll have a great time."  
  
Logan just got up from his chair and went in his room to get his things.  
  
A little while later the three met in the garage with their things for the trip. Kitty looked over at Logan, "So, we takin' your motorcycle?"  
  
"We're gonna take the X-Van with my bike on a trailer in the back."  
  
With that said Kitty and Kurt loaded their things into the van.  
  
  
During the long car ride Kurt and Kitty fell asleep. Logan stopped the van halfway into the woods where the trail had gotten too rough. "Hey, get up. We're here."  
  
Kurt sat up rubbing his eyes, "Vas? We're here?"  
  
"Yeah, now wake up half-pint." Logan got out of the van stretching, Kurt and Kitty following.  
  
"We're staying right here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well not exactly, we're headin' further into the woods but we gotta hike ta get there."  
  
Kitty groaned as Kurt got their things out of the van.  
  
The spot they were staying at was a clearing in the back of the woods near a lake. Logan put down the gear he was carrying and started digging a fire pit. Kurt and Kitty put their bags down and just watched Logan work.  
  
"Hey, why don't you two go get some wood fer the fire."  
  
Kurt nodded, "Alright, come on Kitty"  
  
She reluctantly got up and started heading into the woods with Kurt.  
  
"Hey!" Logan called after them.  
  
Kitty and Kurt both turned their heads.  
  
"Don't get lost"   
  
They rolled their eyes at Logan and went back to the woods.   
  
While they were gathering sticks Logan began to set up the tent and sleeping bags. When he finished he sat on the ground leaning against a boulder waiting for Kurt and Kitty to bring the wood. All of a sudden *BAMF!* Kurt popped infront Logan with a large smile on his face carrying a bundle of sticks. Kitty cam running out of the woods with her bundle.  
"I beat you Kitty!"   
  
"Oh shut up Kurt!" she yelled tossing a stick at his head.  
  
He 'ported out of the way and the stick hit Logan in the shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
Kitty froze at the stern sound of Logan's voice and stopped giggling. "Sorry." was all she said as she moved over and smacked Kurt next to her, who was still laughing.  
  
Logan took the sticks and started making a fire. He then took out the specially packed camping meals and cooked them with a pan in the fire. Kurt and Kitty stopped fooling around as Logan handed them their meals. After they had eaten they took their plates to the lake to wash them.   
  
It had gotten dark so they headed off to bed. Kitty noticed Logan didn't come in the tent. "Hey Logan, aren't you coming?"  
  
"It's a two person tent half-pint."  
  
"So, like where are you gonna sleep?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me I'll be sleepin' out here. Now get yer butt ta bed."  
  
She nodded and got into the tent. Before no time they were all asleep, except for Logan. He kept the fire going for awhile and then rolled out his sleeping bag by it and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Logan woke up around 6am. He peered into the tent to see Kurt and Kitty still fast asleep. It was warmer than usual so he decided to take a swim in the lake. He threw off his shirt and his boots and jumped into the water wearing his jeans. The water was cold but he didn't mind, it was refreshing.   
  
After swimming for awhile he had gotten tired because it was hard to stay afloat with his metal bones. He climbed out of the lake and laid down in the sun on a large rock to dry off. Kitty had woken up by now and Kurt was still sleeping. She had to giggle a bit because he had a little drool dripping down his chin. She stepped out of the tent and noticed Logan wasn't there. She looked around and saw him lying on the rock. She walked over to him staring.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up. "Mornin'"  
  
"What happened to you? You're like soaking wet!"  
  
He sat up and looked at her. "Went for a swim."  
  
"Are you crazy? That water's like freezing!"  
  
He gave her a questioning look and she dropped the subject.  
  
"Is the elf up yet?"  
  
"I don't think so? I'll go get him."  
  
As she went to get Kurt, Logan got up from the rock and put on his shirt and boots. He walked over to the tent as Kurt 'ported out followed by Kitty phasing through the side. Logan scratched his head and looked at them. "I gotta tide into town ta get us a few more supplies, I only packed 3 meals when I didn't know I'd be havin' a few guests." He grunted.  
  
Kitty stepped forward. "I'll go with you!"  
  
Kurt piped in, "I vhant to go too!"  
  
"Alright, come on."  
  
All three started walking through the woods. It seemed to be a shorter hike than before. When they got to his bike Logan walked over to it and said "Come on, hop up."  
  
Kurt was a bit confused at why they were not taking the more spacious van. "Vhy aren't ve taking the van?"  
  
"Because my bike's faster an' less noticeable in town."  
  
Kitty hopped on behind Logan and Kurt 'ported on the bike behind Kitty.  
  
"Hey Kurt, you better put on your holo-projector if we're going into town."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks Kitty" Kurt said as he pressed the button on his so you couldn't see his blue fur.  
  
Logan revved up his bike and headed off down the dusty road. About a half mile before they got to the near deserted town, Logan slowed his Harley to a stop. Kitty and Kurt were both wondering why he had stopped.  
  
"Logan? What's wrong?"  
  
"Somethin' ain't right half-pint" He sniffed the air and looked down the dusty and deserted road. He smelled an all too familiar scent that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Sabertooth" He whispered.  
  
Kitty and Kurt looked at eachother. All three then looked down the road ahead of them to see Sabertooth on his bike.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well there's chapter one! hope u liked it! Please review! What is Sabertooth doing there? And what is Wolvie gonna do about it?? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Motorcycle mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men, never have, never will. Well in my dreams maybe! hehe! yeah i know i'm nuts!   
Authors Note: This is the second fanfic I ever wrote, but i hadn't typed it yet so it didn't get posted. Hope u likey! byee!   
Summary: It's spring break and mostly everyone had something to do. Wolverine was gonna go camping; by himself of course, but ended up taking Kitty and Kurt.  
  
  
  
A Not So Fun Camping Trip chp2  
  
  
Sabertooth was coming fast at first, but then he stopped and revved the engine. Kitty looked at Logan confused. "Like what is he doing?"  
  
Logan growled. "He's challenging me. He wants to play chicken."  
  
Kurt was getting a little nervous. "Vhat should ve do?"  
  
"We play"  
  
Kitty and Kurt were both equally scared now.  
  
"But we'll be killed!" Kitty shrieked.  
  
"Just listen to me half-pint, I don't want Sabertooth ta see ya get off the bike, he might go after you two." He paused and growled low at the thought of Sabertooth going after them. "Elf, when I say 'go' I want ya to teleport the two o' ya off to the side of the road alright?"  
"But what about you?!" Kitty asked nervously.  
  
Logan didn't answer her and Kurt just agreed with the plan, or lack there of.  
  
"Alright, vhen you say 'go'"  
  
Logan revved up as Kitty nervously squeezed his shoulder. At the same time, both Sabertooth's and Logan's motorcycles sped toward eachother increasing speeds. The bikes got closer and closer. "Go!"   
  
Hearing Logan's yell, Kurt knew what to do. *BAMF!* In no time at all, Kurt 'ported himself and Kitty to safety just as Logan had told him. Now they were on the sidelines as they watched Logan get dangerously close to Sabertooth's motorcycle. Both bikes were only a few feet apart and closing as Logan leapt off the bike at Sabertooth.   
  
Kitty couldn't bear to watch and closed her eyes screaming. They hit the ground hard and continued to tumble. They both were lying on the ground from the impact of the crash. The two motorcycles were lying in pieces on the road. Kitty opened her eyes and looked at the mess of bodies and metal.  
  
Logan rose up from the ground, Sabertooth following a bit more slowly. Logan took the opertunity, although slightly disoriented, and lunged at Sabertooth. Sabertooth dodged the attack and slammed Logan on the back with both fists. Logan yelled out and Kitty and Kurt cringed at the sound. They needed to get him out of there, but Kurt couldn't 'port in to get him out because Sabertooth was in the way and they were moving too fast. They fought for what seemed like hours and was only a few seconds. Logan was lying on his stomach as Sabertooth leapt toward him. Logan rolled over with his claws out as Sabertooth was in mid-air and stabbed him when he landed on him. Sabertooth roared and grabbed Logan by the neck before he could get up. Logan was being deprived of oxygen and his arms went limp as Saberooth slashed across his gut with his free hand. Logan then used up the last of his strength and kicked Sabertooth backwards, slicing across his neck. They both fell the the gound unconscious.  
  
Kurt and Kitty looked over at Logan who was now lying in a pool of his own blood. Kitty gasped at the sight as Kurt grabbed her arm and dragged her to Logan. "Oh man! This is really bad, come on Kitty ve gotta get him outta here!"  
Kitty couldn't help crying when she saw Logan lying there like that. She finally spat out, "Okay, like 'port us already before Sabertooth gets up!"  
  
Kurt held onto Kitty's arm and touched Logan's shoulder, then 'ported them to the campsite that wasn't too far away.   
  
They dragged Logan into the tent and on a sleeping bag. "Kurt, he's bleeding pretty bad, pop into the X-Van and see if there's like a first-aid kit or something!"  
  
Kurt left in a split second to search the van for desperately needed medical supplies. Kitty didn't know what to do so she took off Logan's shirt and used it to temporarily stop the bleeding. Kurt came back with a *BAMF!* He held out the med. kit and gave it to Kitty. "Here I found it!"  
  
"Ok Kurt you gotta help me."  
  
They both returned to the tent. Kitty handed Kurt the bloodsoaken shirt she had put on Logan's wounds. "Take this to the lake and soak it with water, we need to clean him up before putting on new bandages."   
  
Kurt returned as fast as he could and gave the wet shirt back to Kitty. She cleaned off as much blood as possible and took the iodine out of the kit and poured it on his wounds. Kurt helped her as best as he could to wrap Logan's bandages. When they were finished Kurt volunteered to sleep outside and keep the fire going while Kitty stayed in the tent with Logan.  
  
  
Authors Note: This chap. is kinda short but i wanted to post sumthin 2day anyway, so here it is! Plz Review! 


	3. canned soup? (stupid name i know)

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men, never have, never will. Well in my dreams maybe! hehe! yeah i know i'm nuts!   
Authors Note: This is the second fanfic I ever wrote, but i hadn't typed it yet so it didn't get posted. Hope u likey! byee!   
Summary: It's spring break and mostly everyone had something to do. Wolverine was gonna go camping; by himself of course, but ended up taking Kitty and Kurt.  
  
  
A Not So Fun Camping Trip chp3  
  
  
By morning the fire had gone out, despite Kurt's efforts to keep it going, and he had fallen asleep. Kitty woke up when she heard a grunt from Logan. She looked over at him hoping he was awake. She sighed as she saw he was still unconscious. Sabertooth must have really done a number on him to keep him down for this long. He didn't look very well, his face was pale from loss of blood and his breathing was slow.   
  
Kurt came in and looked at Logan also noticing his paleness. "Kitty, he doesn't look so good." Kurt's face turning into a frown.  
  
"I know Kurt, we like need some help or something."  
  
Kurt perked up, "I've got an idea! I'll just pop into town and pick up some medicine, it's not too far."  
  
Kitty thought for a moment. "That might work. I saw Logan put his wallet in the glove compartment of the van, you can use the money from there."  
  
"Okay, you gonna stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, I better keep an eye on him. Be careful, Sabertooth may still be around."  
  
Kurt nodded and *BAMFED*  
  
Kitty sat by Logan stroking his hair lightly with her hand. She was very worried about him and hoping Kurt would be able to retrieve the medicine for him. She knew it probably wouldn't do anything due to his healing factor, but she figured it was worth a try anyway.  
  
  
Kurt popped into town behind the pharmacy, and making sure he had his holo-watch on, walked in the door. The place was quiet and pretty empty, just like the town. The only person there was the clerk. He looked around the store and picked up some extra bandages and some canned food. Kurt moved towards the check-out desk and looked at the clerk.  
  
"What can I do for ya kid?"  
  
He had to think of something quick to say because she would never believe the truth. "Umm..my friend vas attacked by a dog and I need some medicine for him. He vas hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Well we got some stuff for fightin' infections like that, good enough?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
The clerk reached under the counter and pulled out the medicine bottle. She then began to ring up the items. "That'll be $10.50"  
  
Kurt handed her the money and then took the bag and left the store. He went in the back and *BAMFED* back to the campsite.   
  
Kurt made his way slowly towards the tent. He peered in, "Hey Kitty."  
  
"Oh Kurt, you're back"  
  
"I got the medicine and some canned food and extra bandages."  
  
"That's good Kurt, I don't think we had any food left anyway."  
  
Kurt looked over at Logan, still unconscious. "How is he?"  
  
Kitty looked up sadly, "He opened his eyes a little while ago, but he couldn't stay awake."  
  
"Oh,...well ve need to try and get him to take some medicine."  
  
Kitty looked back at Kurt, "Yeah, you're right" Kurt helped Kitty sit Logan up as gently as they could.  
  
"Come on Logan, we need you to sit up so we can give you some medicine."  
  
He fluttered his eyes open and grunted in response. Both Kitty and Kurt were glad that he responded at all and continued to help him sit up. Kurt spooned up the medicine and handed it to Kitty to give to Logan. After giving him the medicine she saw him start to drift off again and she laid him back down to rest. Kurt looked at Kitty as she handed him back the spoon. "Kitty do you think the medicine vill help?" He asked her hopefully.  
  
"I hope so. His healing factor should help too."  
  
"Yeah,..vell I'll go heat some of the food in the fire."  
  
Kitty nodded as Kurt left the tent.  
  
He warmed up the canned soup and called Kitty to eat. She reluctantly left the tent and began to eat. She finished her bowl and then took some more out of the pan near the fire. Kurt looked at her, "Vhat? You are still hungry?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna try and get Logan to eat, he hasn't eaten since we like first got here."  
  
Kurt agreed and went to clean out the pan in the lake.   
  
Kitty went back to the tent reclaiming her seat by Logan. She gently nudged him awake and helped him sit up. He wearily opened his eyes to gaze at her. "Ya hungry?"  
He didn't answer but the look in his eyes told her he didn't really want to eat.   
  
"Come on Logan you hafta eat, It'll make you feel better." She brought the spoon to his mouth and he slowly ate. After a few spoonfuls Logan moved his hand up signaling he didn't want anymore. Kitty put down the bowl and then got up to bring it outside.   
  
Kurt was sitting by the fire poking at it with a stick. "Vell? Did he eat anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I got him to eat a little. I think he's getting better, his healing factor is probably doing the work but I think the medicine's helping."  
  
Kurt nodded, throwing the stick he had into the fire. "It's late, I'm going to sleep. You gonna stay in the tent vith Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, g'night Kurt."  
  
"Make sure you get some sleep Kitty."  
  
She smiled and got back into the tent. Logan was sleeping soundly and she pulled the blanket up to cover him and went to sleep.  
  
  
Authors Note: Hope u like this chapter! Please review! Sorry Kurtty fans, there's not gonna be any of that in this story. I know Logans healing factor would probably have fixed him up already but Sabertooth got him pretty bad ok?! And don't worry, Sabertooth's not gone from this story YET! 


	4. Don't argue with a Wolverine

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men, never have, never will. Well in my dreams maybe! hehe! yeah i know i'm nuts!   
Authors Note: This is the second fanfic I ever wrote, but i hadn't typed it yet so it didn't get posted. Hope u likey! byee!   
Summary: It's spring break and mostly everyone had something to do. Wolverine was gonna go camping; by himself of course, but ended up taking Kitty and Kurt.  
  
  
A Not So Fun Camping Trip chp4  
  
  
Morning came and Kurt was already up gathering wood for the fire. Kitty was still sleeping until she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, half-pint where'd ya put the bandages?, theses ones are spent."   
  
She looked up to see Logan with blood soaking through his bandages. All she could say was, "Hey, you're up. Jeeze you really need to get that cleaned up."  
  
He was sitting up next to Kitty starting to take off the bandages. He groaned and Kitty looked over at him. "Wait, lemme help you." She helped Logan get the rest of his bandages off and called after Kurt.   
  
"Hey Kurt!"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Get the extra bandages would ya?"  
  
"Right, sure" He popped in with the bandages and iodine. He noticed Logan was awake and he looked alot better.  
  
Kitty poured the iodine across Logans stomach and chest. She saw him wince and grunt. "Sorry"  
  
"It's ok half-pint, I know yer just helpin'."  
  
She smiled and continued with re-wrapping his wounds. "It looks a lot better now than it did."  
  
"Yeah, well the ol' healin' factor's backin' me up."  
  
Kitty let out a sigh and put away the stuff in the first-aid kit. She looked and Logan and knew that he was healing. His healing factor must be working overtime and he looked tired. "You still like need to rest Logan. I'm gonna go help Kurt make breakfast." Kitty got up and left, and Logan just laid back down letting exhaustion take over.  
  
Kitty walked over to Kurt who had the canned food by the fire. "Hey Kurt, what we havin' for breakfast?"  
  
"Vell, the only canned food they had at the store vas soup." He looked down at the canned soup boiling in the pan on the fire.  
  
"Okay Kurt, good enough." Kitty ate a small bowl and then went into the tent to see if Logan was hungry.   
  
"Hey Logan-" She cut herself off, noticing he had fallen asleep again. She didn't want to wake him so she just put the bowl of soup on the other side of the tent and left.  
  
Kurt stood up moving towards Kitty. "Hey Kitty, you look tired vhy don't you go rest for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I am kinda tired, I didn't sleep too much, I was trying to keep an eye on Logan." Kitty went back inside the tent again and fell fast asleep on her sleeping bag.  
  
Kurt realized he hadn't gotten much sleep either and rolled out his sleeping bag to take a nap.  
  
A few hours later Logan woke up to see Kitty fast asleep beside him. He noticed the bowl of cold soup she put at the other side of the tent and smiled. He felt it had been too long since he was up so he carefully got to his feet and made his way out of the tent. When he was outside he chuckled softly to himself when he also saw Kurt asleep by the side of the tent. Logan looked over at the fire that was going out. There was barely any firewood left so he decided to go in the woods and get some. While he was gathering wood he started to get a little dizzy and leaned up against a tree to steady himself. He figured it was normal because he hadn't been up and around in a while. When he wasn't feeling dizzy anymore he let go of the tree and got more wood.  
  
  
Meanwhile at camp Kitty had woken up and Logan was no where in sight. She got up and went to wake up Kurt. "Kurt get up!"  
  
He groggily opened his eyes and got up. "Vhat's wrong Kitty?"  
  
"I don't know where Logan is, I got up and he wasn't there!"  
  
Kurt now became just as worried as Kitty, actually not as worried but still worried. "Vell,...he couldn't have gone too far right??"  
  
Kitty was getting nervous and started pacing back and forth infront of the lake. All of a sudden Kurt and Kitty heard a noise coming from the woods. They turned their heads to see Logan slowly walking towards them with a large bundle of sticks. Kitty ran over to him as Kurt took the sticks and put them by the fire. "Logan!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Easy there half-pint, what's the matter? It's just me."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, he was very confused. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I had no idea where you were!"  
  
Logan stood there and began to sway. "Whoa" he grunted and tried to steady himself.  
  
Kitty stopped being angry with him and saw how pale he got and looked like he was about to fall over. "Hey Logan, are you like okay?"  
  
He didn't answer her, just leaned over and puked. Kitty was thinking about spurting out an 'ewwww!' but felt sorry for him and patted him on the back. After he was done spilling his guts, she cleaned him off and Kurt helped her get him back into the tent.  
  
"I'll go get the medicine" Kurt popped back to give Logan his medicine and then went outside to put some wood in the fire.   
  
Kitty can out of the tent a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Kitty, is Logan okay?"  
  
She sighed, "He must've overworked himself I guess, but I thought he was doing better?"  
  
"Ya, vell maybe he vas just pushing himself to heal quickly."  
  
Kitty looked down wondering why he would feel the need to push himself to his limits.  
  
  
  
  
Logan sat in the tent trying to relax. He knew something Kitty didn't, as he was healing so was Sabertooth, and if Sabertooth healed first he'd probably track Logan down. Logan felt the need to get better first so if Sabertooth attacked, atleast he'd be able to protect Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Kitty came into the tent and Logan snapped quickly out of his reverie. "Hey, ummm I didn't think you'd be like hungry right now so I brought you some water.   
  
"Thanks." He took the cup and sipped it slowly as if not to upset his already nauseated stomach.   
  
Kitty just sat there, watching him eagerly as if expecting him to speak. Logan decided at that moment he should tell Kitty about his thoughts on Sabertooth coming back. In his own way he said, "He'll be back ya know."  
  
Kitty was confused at his sudden statement. "What? Uhhh who?"  
  
"Sabertooth, he'll try to attack again."  
  
Kitty brought the thought of Sabertooth's last attack into her mind. She remembered how Logan had risked his neck to make sure she and Kurt had gotten to safety,..and how Logan lay in a pool of his own blood barely breathing. The thought sent a chill up her spine and she looked away. "So, shouldn't we like get outta here?"  
  
"No, better I fight him here where I know more of the territory."  
  
"You? What, like by yourself?! You were like totally tossing your cookies a minute ago!"  
  
Logan was surprised at how emotional she had gotten. "It's ok half-pint I'm almost healed up an' if we go on the move he'll just track us down anyway. Atleast here the attack will be more predictable."   
  
"Whatever! But don't you think it will be better if me and Kurt help?"  
  
Logan growled back at her, "No! You two will jus' hafta hold up somewhere 'till Sabertooth's outta the way."  
  
"But what if something happens to you?!" Kitty was getting angry at Logan's stubbornness and wondering why he just wouldn't let her and Kurt help.  
  
He sighed getting a little frustrated and trying to keep back the nausea that kept welling up. "Don't worry, I anythin' happens ta me, I want you ta get the hell outta here!" He gave Kitty a stern look and she halted her objection.  
  
Logan noticed Kitty contemplating the situation and thought to change the subject. "It's gettin' late half-pint, better get ta bed. I'll go tell Nightcrawler he can sleep inside tonight."  
  
"You're stayin' outside?"  
  
"Yeah, I need ta spend some time out, get my senses alert again."  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows and Logan grabbed his sleeping bag and went outside.  
  
Kurt was sitting by the fire warming his fuzzy blue hands.  
  
"Hey, Elf!"  
  
Kurt turned around, "Vas?"  
  
"Get yer sleepin' bag an' get in the tent."  
  
Kurt was questioning this but hurried to get his sleeping bag, welcoming the chance to get a good night's sleep.  
  
Logan unrolled the sleeping bag, setting it near the fire. He eased himself down rubbing at his slightly sore ribs.  
  
  
Author's Note: Err..well that's that chapter! What happens next when Sabertooth decides to join the party? You'll hafta wait for the next chap. ta find out! plz review! 


	5. "Not this time bub!"

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men, never have, never will. Well in my dreams maybe! hehe! yeah i know i'm nuts!   
Authors Note: This is the second fanfic I ever wrote, but i hadn't typed it yet so it didn't get posted. Hope u likey! byee!   
Summary: It's spring break and mostly everyone had something to do. Wolverine was gonna go camping; by himself of course, but ended up taking Kitty and Kurt.  
  
  
A Not So Fun Camping Trip chp5  
  
  
In the morning Logan got up early and rolled up his sleeping bag and put it away. The fire had gone out and he tossed a stick over at the ashes. He looked at his bandages and carefully unwrapped them. The gashes across his stomach were nearly completely sealed up and he decided to leave the bandages off. He found one last can of soup in the tent where Kitty and Kurt were still fast asleep, and started the fire again to heat it up.  
  
Kitty sleepily stumbled out of the tent followed by Kurt after about half an hour. Logan got up from sitting near the fire and handed Kitty and Kurt each a bowl of soup. They sat down on the ground and ate, still not quite awake. Kitty began to wake up after having some soup and looked over at Logan. "Hey, you look better. You're like all healed up." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yep, good timin' too."  
  
Kurt joined the conversation. "Vhy is that?"  
  
"Sabertooth's comin'."  
  
Kitty and Kurt snapped their heads up. "What?! Like right now? How do you know?"  
  
Logan seemed incredibly calm and Kitty was practically screaming. "No, not exactly right now. He's on his way though, I can smell him."  
  
"Vhat are ve going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry, I got a plan."  
  
"Well? Like what is it?!" Kitty began to calm down, curious on what his plan was and if he was going to involve her and Kurt.  
  
"I'm goin' ta head towards the X-Van and wait fer Sabertooth ta get close, then I'll lead him down here."  
  
"Vhat should ve do then?"  
  
"You an half-pint are gonna hold up in a tree down here an when I get Sabertooth close enough, you two gotta distract him for a few seconds so I can knock him out and then we can get the hell outta here."  
  
Kitty stared at him, "What if it doesn't work?!"  
  
"It's gonna hafta work."  
  
  
Kitty and Kurt packed up the tent and the rest of their things and gave them to Logan. "Alright, now I'm gonna take this stuff back to the van an' wait fer Sabertooth, you two head up in a tree and an' stay put 'till I get here!"  
  
They nodded and Kurt teleported them into a nearby tree to wait. Kitty just hoped Logan would get back in time without having to fight much with Sabertooth.  
  
  
Logan headed cautiously back to the van on full alert for Sabertooth. He loaded everything into the back and sniffed the air. He was close, real close. Logan heard a rattling noise as Sabertooth leaped out from the woods with a roar. Logan had to tussle with him some before heading off towards the camp or else he would figure something was up.  
  
"Wolverine! I told you I'd get you eventually you little runt!"  
  
"Not this time bub!" Logan barreled toward Sabertooth and purposely missed him, letting Sabertooth knock him back to the ground. He figured he'd play hurt and began running into the woods near camp.  
  
"What's the matter runt? Ya runnin' scared? Or are ya just too weak ta fight me?!" Sabertooth yelled as he chased after Logan.  
  
Logan wasn't too weak and definitely wasn't scared, he was playing smart and leading Sabertooth right into his trap.  
  
  
Kurt and Kitty heard Logan coming and got ready to distract Sabertooth. Logan may not have been scared but Kurt and Kitty were terrified. They had to distract this huge beast of a guy, while the oldest of the three knocked him out, or tried. As they approached, Logan stood with his claws out and turned around to face Sabertooth.   
  
Sabertooth jumped forward as Logan sliced at his side just nicking his skin. Sabertooth roared and Logan growled back at him. Sabertooth reached towards Logan with an uppercut knocking him down. As Sabertooth moved towards Logan for another hard punch, Kurt and Kitty *BAMFED* behind him throwing rocks at Sabertooth's head. He turned around and in that split second Wolverine jumped up and thumped Sabertooth on the back with both fists. He fell to the ground with a grunt and a thud. Logan looked a little worse for wear and Kitty bounded over to him.  
  
"Hey, are you like okay?"  
  
"Yeah half-pint, just a little worn out."  
  
Kurt came up toward them, "Ahem, sorry to interrupt but uhh...shouldn't ve get outta here?"  
  
They nodded and Kurt *BAMFED* them to the X-Van. Kitty helped Logan into the backseat and Kurt went up front to drive. "Hey Kurt, you sure you know the way back?"  
  
"Yeah no problem, the van has a homing signal to the mansion." Kurt started up the van and drove down the dirt road.  
  
After a while of driving Kitty looked behind her to see Logan fast asleep in the back seat. She smiled, she was glad the ordeal was over and everyone ended up pretty much alright.   
  
Kurt stopped on the way home and picked up something to eat, not bothering to wake Logan.  
  
  
After about an hour long car ride the three arrived back at the mansion. Kitty looked in the back seat and was about to wake up Logan. "Kitty vait!" Kurt called from the driver's seat. "Let's unload out gear first and then wake him up."  
  
Kitty looked at Logan sleeping soundly then back at Kurt. "Yeah ok, he could use a little more sleep." Kitty and Kurt gathered everything up and headed into the mansion.  
  
They were greeted by the Professor and Storm. "Ah, welcome back" was the Professor's cheery voice. "How was your camping trip?"  
  
Both Kitty and Kurt looked at eachother with a sigh and said, almost in unison, "It's a long story."  
  
Prof. X and Storm were both eager to hear their story.  
  
After they told all about their little adventure, the Prof. and Storm both looked a little worried.  
  
"Where is Logan now?" Questioned Ororo.  
  
"Oh, he's still in the van sleeping, I'll go get him." Kitty left to retrieve Logan and Kurt was standing in the foyer talking with Storm and the Professor.  
  
She opened the back door to the van and tapped Logan's shoulder. "Umm...hey Logan, wake up we're home."  
  
Logan woke and quickly sat up. Kitty saw how startled he was and looked like he was about to attack something. "Whoa, easy Logan, it's ok we're back at the mansion now."  
  
When he calmed down Kitty took a step back from the van as he came out. Kitty looked at him, he was already fully recovered from his minor injuries. Logan noticed her gawking at him and said, "Come on half-pint, let's go inside."  
  
When they were inside both Storm and Professor X were staring at Logan, worried. He saw the pity in their eyes and glared at them. "I'm ok, nothing serious." With that statement he made his way to his room.   
  
Everyone else was sitting practically speechless, until Kitty burst out, "Nothing serious! He was practically dead!"  
  
They were all astonished at Kitty's response. The Prof. thought to reassure her. "It's alright Kitty, he seems to be fine now."  
  
Storm saw how the Professor's words didn't seem to calm her. "Kitty, I know it must have been hard for you to see him like that but he probably just doesn't care to remember."  
  
"Yeah...I guess, but doesn't it like matter to him that he almost died?!"  
  
Storm smiled at her and started to walk with her upstairs. "Kitty you look tired, and it's late, why don't you get some sleep."  
  
Kitty nodded and slowly made it to her room.  
  
  
Logan was still tired due to over working his healing factor. He changed into sweat pants and a tank top and flopped into bed, not bothering to fix the covers.   
  
During the night Kitty woke up and got out of bed. She couldn't get back to sleep so she slowly walked to Logan's room as quietly as she could. She knocked lightly on the door to see if he was awake. There was no answer so she phased through the door. The room was dimly lit by the moon shining through the large window. She looked over at Logan fast asleep. Kitty thought she saw him shiver and noticed the blankets lying on the floor. She picked them up off the floor and covered him. He groaned and started to snore so Kitty made her way quietly out of his room and back to hers. She knew he was ok and now she could get some sleep.  
  
  
In the morning Kitty got up sleepily dying to take a shower. After her shower she went downstairs for breakfast. At the table Professor Xavier and Storm were carrying on some conversation. They noticed Kitty walking in. "Good morning Kitty."  
  
"Good morning Professor, Storm."  
  
Storm nodded taking a bite from her bagel as Kitty sat down. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept fine." She got up and grabbed a pop-tart then went into the rec-room to watch tv. Logan came downstairs shortly after. His hair was damp from the shower but otherwise he was dressed as usual. He heard the tv and walked in to see Kitty watching cartoons. "Mornin' half-pint."  
  
"Hey,..you slept in." She looked over at him standing in the door frame from the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I was beat."  
  
Kitty looked back towards the tv and Logan went to grab some breakfast himself. He saw the Prof. and Storm but didn't say anything. "Good morning Logan."  
  
He didn't bother to look at the Professor, just continued to put food onto a plate. When he was finished he finally looked up, "Mornin'." He grumbled and started eating.  
  
  
Later that afternoon Logan was in the garage working on his spare bike when Kitty walked in. "Hey Logan, watcha doin'?"  
  
"Just finishin' up this 'ol hog." He said without getting distracted from his work.  
  
Kitty just sat by and watched him work on his Harley for about an hour. He got up and wiped the grease off his hands with an old rag. Kitty sat up. "Hey, ya finished?"  
  
"Yep, wanna go fer a ride?"  
  
"Really?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
He got on the bike and she hopped up behind him. He handed her a helmet. "Here, put this on."  
  
She put it on and Logan revved up the bike and took off out of the garage. They sped down the driveway and out through the gates, taking off toward the setting sun.  
  
  
-The End (well not really)  
  
  
  
Authors Note: so did u likey? that's it i guess. umm..did it suck? u can tell if it did, jus don't be mean about it. well ok umm..Please Review! byee! *BAMF* 


End file.
